As well known in the art, with the recent development of information communication techniques, a development of information providing techniques which provide information on various fields to multiple subscribers through at least one host server via a wide area data communication network in real time has been actively conducted.
Based on the techniques, recently, peripheral techniques, such as a cache memory extension technique for more rapidly providing accurate information to subscribers and an information selection technique and a compression technique providing a more convenient access to taste and preference of subscribers are being developed. In addition thereto, industries have accelerated their paces in the development of various contents and solutions thereof.
Most of big companies construct an ARS system to more rapidly and easily transmit various types of information including A/S to customers. However, in order to construct the ARS system, huge costs are required. Therefore, for providing information, the big companies would depute ARS services to ARS service providing businesses which are professionally specialized in the ARS services.
However, in order to depute the ARS services to the ARS service providing businesses, a lot of costs are also required, and therefore small and medium-sized businesses may not frequently provide the ARS services.
Meanwhile, a considerable number of customers acquiring information by selecting items through a conventional ARS system may want to directly talk with a counselor. However, most of these customers may be senior citizens. Further, there may be a case in which a counselor should actually transmit slightly complex information to the customers.
For example, when a customer needs to perform self-diagnosis and self-manipulation by directly operating devices while talking over the phone or record information on the devices, however properly the ARS counselor transmits the information to the customer, the customer is not aware of the information. Therefore, there is inconvenience that the customer repeatedly tries to make a call with the ARS counselor several times.
In particular, when the information that the ARS counselor should transmit to the customers is slightly complex, these problems will be bigger and bigger.